PMD: Team Yggdrasil
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Just another pokemon mystery dungeon fic. Give it a try? Please? Rated M for language and any future gore.
1. Chapter 1

Vio: Hello, my peeps, and I really hope that you all enjoy this updated version better.

Anyways, this PMD is my own version of Explorers of Sky and I hope that you all enjoy it.

I do not own Pokemon!

 **. . . . . .**

 **Chapter 1**

 **. . . . . .**

The deafening roar of thunder and ruthless pounding of waves.

 _"Remi! Don't let go, please!"_

A crack of lightning and icy droplets splash onto her face at a rapid pace.

" _Hang on! Just a little more!"_

The smell of salt and copper flood her nose, blocking the earthy scent of her partner.

 _"Don...et...go!"_

The screaming seemed to cut in and out.

 _"REMI!"_

One last scream and everything went black for a few moments.

" _What a stupid human you are."_

A deep chuckle, eyes of ice flash through her blurry vision. She chokes on liquid that tasted of copper, her hand hesitantly reaching out and a pleasant smile and warm eyes cut deep into her foggy mind. A promise they made...he...he promised...

 **. . . . . . . .**

"I honestly don't understand. Why must you to continue to try? You'll never be anything special except trash." A Gardevoir spoke in a haughty tone, looking down at the two prevolutions as if they were the very dirt beneath her feet.

The Roserade and Tsareena with the Gardevoir laughed and sniggered at the icy insult with malice shinning in their beady eyes, "Yeah, nothing more than trash!"

"Yeah, trash!" The Tsareena continued, giggling loudly.

"You-" the Fennekin growled, but her friend pulled her back forcefully, noting the fox's rage

"They're not worth it." The shiny Riolu whispered and the other sagged in defeat, giving the three evolved pokemon a glare and running off towards the beach with her friend close behind. Both ignored the jeers and insults that were thrown their way as they left. When they reached the beach, both collapsed onto the sand with angry grunts.

"I'm so sick of their shit Kikyo!" The Fennekin snarled, huffing while ignoring the stinging sensation under her eyelids.

Kikyo's blue eyes darkened with sadness as she looked towards the horizon, "I know Ana and I am too, but at this rate we'll never be able to join Wigglytuff's Guild."

"All because we need a third mem-" Ana paused and her ruby-colored eyes narrowed, "What's that?"

Kikyo looked over to where her friend was looking, her own eyes narrowing. She gasped loudly, "It's another pokemon, let's go see if they're alright!"

Both ran over to see an unconscious Rockruff that was covered in small bruises and cuts. Ana pushed the pokemon albeit roughly, and Kikyo gasped at the treatment, "Oi, are you all right?!"

"Don't grab at them like that! They're hurt!"

"I'm _trying_ to make sure she or he is alive Kikyo!"

"That doesn't excuse you from shaking them like that!"

A low groan made the two females pause in their argument, "H-hurts." The Rockruff whimpered as they pawed at their stomach. Kikyo instantly eyed the pokemon's stomach and she almost gasped again at the giant bruise on their stomach.

"They might have some broken ribs," Ana spoke, causing the Riolu to jump in surprise, "why don't you use your heal pulse?" Kikyo nodded and a teal aura surrounded her right paw. She leaned over the unconscious pokemon to gently place it on the bruised area.

The sound of bones grinding against each other made them both wince and the low moans and groans of the Rockruff made it worse.

"There we go. Their ribs should be healed, but I don't know if they'll wake up right away." Kikyo murmured worriedly.

The Fennekin flinched at the other's seemingly broken form, "Well, whoever they are, they took a beating, that's for sure," Ana's nose twitched at the smell of copper and salt in the dog pokemon's matted fur, "and, they sure as hell need a bath too." She said bluntly, ignoring the glare that Kikyo sent her.

"U-ugh...ngh.." They went quiet while the Rockruff opened their eyes slowly, blinking rapidly as they tried to make out the blurry world around them.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Kikyo asked while holding Ana back as the Fennekin had started to get too close to the drowsy pokemon. The last thing they needed was to wake up with unfamiliar faces near their own.

The Rockruff's sky-colored orbs widened, and they quickly stood up before falling on their behind with a groan, "Wha-who are you?"

Both then noticed the feminine pitch in the pokemon's voice.

The pokemon was girl then.

Kikyo gave her a welcoming smile, "My name is Kikyo and this is Aviana."

"Eh, just call me Ana." She shrugged off, "By the way, who're you?"

The Rockruff stared at them with shock and amazement, "You...can talk?" Kikyo and Ana gave her a look of confusion, "Yeah, we talk. Did you hit your head or something?"

"Ana!" Kikyo growled, but the Rockruff rubbed her head, "Maybe?"

"What do ya mean maybe?"

"I only remember a few things."

"And those things are?" Ana asked, "My name is Remi, I'm sixteen, and I'm a human."

"…..."

"…..."

"BWAHAHAHA!" Ana fell backwards while laughing, "A human? You look like a normal Rockruff to me." Kikyo spoke with a gentle smile, but her eye twitched rapidly in irritation as she glared at the laughing Fennekin out of the corner of her eye.

Remi's eyes had widened before she checked her body over, her eyes were frantic and hysteria was setting in, "I'm a pokemon! Why am I a poke-UGH!" Her head throbbed at her attempt to remember anything else.

"Take it easy." Kikyo scolded softly, steadying Remi while Ana calmed down from her fit, "Yeah, we don't need ya passing out."

"My head is killing me." Remi whimpered while Kikyo's paw lit up again, "W-what're you doing?" She asked in a slurred voice.

"I'm going to see if my heal pulse will help with your headache." Kikyo said kindly and Remi almost moaned in happiness as instant relief washed over her.

"Did it help?"

"Of course, it did! Look at her face." Ana snarked with a smirk, but she quickly looked away with a nervous laugh at the scorching look that Kikyo gave her.

Remi smiled and nodded, "That helped greatly, but..." She trailed off, looking down at her paws while the other two eyed her with sympathy, "Why am I here? Why am I a pokemon? What's my purpose?"

"Geez, calm down Mimi."

"Mimi?" Kikyo and Remi asked in unison, looking at a smirking Ana in confusion, "Yeah, it's your new nickname since you'll be joining our exploration team."

 **WHAM!**

"That hurt!" Ana snarled, rubbing her head that was sporting a large bump, glaring at Kikyo who glared straight back, "Don't make that a statement Aviana! Maybe she wants to go off and find out why she's here."

"Well, she could come with us and find some answers!"

"Exploration team?" Both turned back to Remi who blushed bashfully at the attention.

"Yeah, Kikyo and I want to join Wigglytuff's Guild, but we need three members." Ana's ruby orbs glazed over with happiness, "We want to discover new places, find treasure," Kikyo smiled as Ana continued, "fight strong opponents, make new friends and BECOME THE BEST EXPLORATION TEAM THAT THERE EVER WAS!"

It was silent afterwards as Remi stared at the two in complete awe.

"I'll do it."

"Huh?"

"I'll join the team and maybe, I'll get my questions answered sooner or later." Remi's tail wagged in excitement while the other two smiled widely at her declaration.

Kikyo tugged both girls into a hug, "We'll finally be able to live our dreams and evolve too, while we're at it!" The Riolu squealed, nuzzling the two squirming females.

"Let's do our best!" Ana yelled as she and the others looked towards the sunset with determination burning in their souls.

"Aye!" Both girls responded happily.

 **. . . . . . . .**

 **Wigglytuff's Guild**

"Oh my, look! It's team Alpha!"

"Nox! Over here!"

"Orion looks as handsome as ever!"

"You're wrong, Ares is the handsome one!"

"Fight me!"

Team Alpha walked by while ignoring the fangirls who surrounded them, screeching, "Heh, lookin' good ladies." Orion said with a sly smirk that made a few faint causing him to snicker.

Nox let out a chuckle, and he looked over at Ares, "What'll we do now, oh Fearless Leader?"

The Lycanroc smirked back at the Lopunny, "Eh, we'll probably just go after some outlaws or something. I really need to let off some steam." He stretched a bit, and the fangirls screaming reached new volumes at the cracks and pops his muscular body let off.

Orion quirked an eyebrow curiously, "Is it Aria again?"

Ares snarled and bared his teeth at the name, "When is it not her?"

Nox and Orion chose to stay quiet while their leader ranted, both knowing how the Gardevoir was around their friend, "She's obsessed with ya dude." The Zoaroark said while folding his arms behind his head as the group of three walked up the stone stairs that led to their guild, "You should've never hooked up with 'er, dude, even Noxy over here thought she was messed up."

"A little too late notice, Orion, now shut the hell up." Ares growled at his friend, turning around and coming to a halt, "You gotta be fuckin' with me."

"What's wrong?" The Lycanroc gave them a look, "Speak of the wench and she shall appear."

"Hello Ares," the other two looked further up the stairs to see Aria with her other two members, Seraphina and Brea, who immediately began to fawn over them. Seraphina attached herself to Nox's arm and fluttered her eyelashes up at the cringing rabbit. Orion had to hold back his laughter as Brea nuzzled his outer thigh, the Roserade being too small to be a threat to him.

"Aria." He spoke in a soft, yet frigid tone.

The Gardevoir gave him a sultry smile before joining her friends and walking over, wrapping her stick arms around him, "Oh Ares, you're hardly here anymore, and I've been so very lonely. Why can't we all go on a mission together? You know, like we used to do before?"

"No thanks." He hissed out and shoved her off with a loud snarl.

She stumbled back, and her friends jerked away from their respective male to catch her, "Must you be so difficult?" Aria asked with a smirk, but Ares just sneered back, "I see, but this conversation isn't over yet, Darling."

Unpleasant chills raced up Ares' spine at her words that were filled with promise.

He hated her so fuckin' much!

The Gardevoir smiled at his reaction, "Come ladies," she purred, not once taking her eyes off Ares, "we have a mission to complete." The other two nodded and quickly followed but not before waving goodbye to Nox and Orion who looked utterly disturbed.

"Well...that was a bowl of awkwardness."

"Orion?"

"Yes, Fearless Leader?"

"Shut the fuck up."

 **. . . . . . . .**

"And this is Duskull bank," Ana pointed towards said bank with a Duskull hovering behind the counter, "it's where your money will be kept."

"What about there?"

"Oh, that's Chansey Daycare. Sometimes after a mission you might end up getting an egg and that's where Ms. Delila comes in."

Remi sent Ana a confused look and Kikyo chuckled, "Ms. Delila will help us care for the egg since we'll be on missions and won't be able to care for the young one."

The Rockruff nodded in understanding while Ana pointed out another small shop and was about to speak until she was rudely interrupted.

"Oh. My. Arceus!" The three turned around to see a Delcatty who was screaming as drool practically dripped from her maw, "It's team Alpha!"

Ana rolled her eyes, "Oh great. It's those bozos."

"Team Alpha?" Kikyo nodded while her friend groaned, "Do they bully you too?" Remi asked as she remembered their earlier conversation.

 _"Team Empress?"_

 _"Yeah, they're a bunch of bullies who love to put us down every chance they get."_

 _"Why?"_

 _Kikyo sighed softly and Ana huffed, "It's because we haven't evolved." But before Remi could ask anymore, Ana quickly cut in, "Yeah, they love to bully us about it even though they're not that much older than we are."_

 _"Anyways, we need to get you to Mrs. Ellie so that she can check you over."_

"They don't bully us about it, but they are assholes though."

 **WHAM!**

"Dammit! What the hell did I do to deserve that one?!" Remi giggled at the two before glancing over at team Alpha.

The first one she noticed was a Lopunny who was carrying a bag over his shoulder and ignoring everyone which just made the fangirls screech louder. The second member was a Zoroark who had a dark blue bandana over his head and had two slits where his ears could pop through – he was waving and winking at everyone with a smug smirk plastered on his face. Finally, there was the leader who was a Midnight Lycanroc. He stood proud and tall with a spiked leather choker around his neck and a few piercings in his left ear. She shivered and caught sight of his bright crimson orbs that were lazily scanning the crowd.

 _'He looks so...'_ she mused to herself not knowing how to finish the thought.

He sent shivers down her spine but not the bad kind.

"Hey, Remi! Are you ok?" The Rockruff looked over to her friends before nodding, "I'm fine, just thinking is all."

Both females looked as if they didn't believe her, but they dropped the subject, "Oh shit."

"Ana?"

"They saw us. We need to go!" Remi looked behind her to see that team Alpha was walking over to them and the leader had his crimson eyes dead-set on her.

She yelped as Kikyo grabbed her and the three were off, but they didn't get far. Ana screeched as Nox came out of nowhere and landed right in front of her, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"What the hell do you three want?!" Ana growled as Ares and Orion quickly caught up to the group.

"Geez, what a fiesty female you are." Nox teased, poking the female on her nose while Kikyo put Remi down.

Kikyo smiled up at Orion, "Hello Orion."

The Zoroark looked down at her in confusion, "Do I know you?"

The Riolu shook her head, "No, but you are part of team Alpha. Who wouldn't know your name?" The male blushed in embarrassment, "Heh, ya gotta point there."

"What's your name?" Remi looked up at the leader, "My name is Remi, what's yours?"

He lowered himself so that he could be on her level, "The name's Ares."

The Rockruff smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you Ares, sir." His heart sped up at the smile. He hid his wagging nub of a tail from the small female.

"Keh!" He coughed, "Just call me Ares, Ms. Remi." He purred and smirked as she blushed and shyly ducked her head.

"O-ok."

"So, where're ya from?" Ares asked and she felt her ears droop, "I'm...I'm not for sure. I only remember my name and-"

"And her age!" Ana cut in nudging Remi discreetly while the Lycanroc frowned.

"I'm so sorry for even mentioning it," he spoke with a frown, "the subject must be very touchy for you."

She nodded and gave him a strained smile, "It's ok, you didn't know."

Ares felt his heart throb at her smile. The last Lycanroc he had the chance of meeting was his father, but he had died protecting him and his mother. Remi was quite the beauty herself, even as a Rockruff.

"Anyways," Ana nudged Remi away, "we need to go sign up our team, so if you'll excuse us."

"Do you want us to go with you guys?" Ares asked, his eyes never leaving Remi.

"We'll be fine but thank you." Kikyo said as she bowed to the three males, "H-hey now, y-you don't need to bow." Orion stuttered, waving his hands frantically and she straightened up with a smile.

"Alright, let's go!" Ana cut in excitedly as she ran off towards the guild, "We've wasted enough time already!"

"Ana!" The Riolu rolled her eyes and turned to Remi, "Let's go before we lose her."

"A-aye!"

The two females took off after their friend, leaving three amused pokemon behind, "Well, that was interesting."

Orion watched the three disappear into the distance, scratching his head, "Yeah, the Riolu was kinda cute though."

Nox shook his head before turning to his leader, "We better go if we plan on making it back by dusk."

The Lycanroc nodded, his crimson orbs never leaving the fading figure of the female Rockruff, "Yeah, maybe Chimecho will fix supper tonight."

"Finally!" Orion cried out, "There's only so much a meat conisuer such as myself can take before going nuts!"

Nox raised an eyebrow, "I really don't see what the big deal is. Berries and vegetables are good for you both."

Ares cut their argument short, "Enough. Nox we need meat in our diet and Orion, he's just teasing you so quit with the dramatics."

"...rude."

"What was that?"

"No-nothing!"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know.

I've decided to do a fic on my fav rock doggos!

Please review? ;w;

2019 Edit: I hope you guys enjoy this much better, re-edited version. I'll be redoing the others before posting the newest chapter. Thank you for your patience.


	2. Chapter 2: Settling in

Vio: Here's Chapter 2! -(^o^)/

Before we begin, I would like to address something very important. They – Kikyo, Remi, and Aviana – will be evolving earlier in the game.

C'mon now, think about it.

*SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME*

A smol Rockruff like Remi vs. freakin' Dialga for example.

I refuse to _NOT_ let her evolve – along with the others.

Enjoy. ^w^

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Settling in**

* * *

"Why you uncultured Spoink!"

Ana's eyes darkened and her entire face turned a bright red in anger, "I'll show you _uncultured,_ you Piplup wannabe!"

"Why you-!"

Kikyo rubbed her forehead while Remi smiled nervously as they watched Ana argue with their potential advisor. After entering the guild, the three were approached by a Chatot who – to Ana – sounded as if he had an attitude.

She did not take to that very well.

"It's only been five minutes," the Riolu growled, "five FREAKIN' minutes and she's already starting fights."

"Uh," Remi took a hesitant step forwards, "should we stop her? You know, before he kicks us out?"

Kikyo gave her a sweet smile that didn't match the stormy look that appeared, "Oh, don't worry – I'll handle her myself, so just sit there and look pretty, ok?"

"Y-yes!"

The shiny walked over, grabbed her friend by her head, and shoved her down in a form of a bow. The Fennekin was squirming and clawing at the ground – all while Kikyo smiled at the Chatot, who sweat-dropped at the scene.

"Please forgive my friend sir, she can get a bit overwhelming at times."

The bird nodded in agreement, "Quite so," he gave each female a once over, "but why are you three here?"

Ana mumbled something under her breath, but the others ignored her. It wouldn't be doing them any favors to get on this pokemon's bad side.

"We're here to become an exploration team."

"I see," he flapped his wings before awkwardly walking over to some wooden stairs that led deeper down into the guild, "well then ladies, follow me please!"

Kikyo nodded politely as she picked Ana up and covered her muzzle, not wanting the other to mouth-off again. The two followed the bird down the stairs – Remi going slower than the other two since she had a bit of a hard time gripping the stairs.

The Rockruff's eyes grew as she took in the sight before her. Pokemon of all kinds were either in their own groups talking or surrounding two boards on each side of the room that were covered in pictures of other pokemon.

"This way," the Chatot fluttered towards the next set of stairs that went even deeper, "c'mon, and don't lag behind please!"

Remi shuttered, stairs were going to be her greatest enemy in this place.

* * *

After the nerve-wracking descent, the small group finally arrived closed double-doors. The bird walked over and knocked on the double-doors with a surprising amount of strength.

"Guildmaster? It's me, Chatot! We have some others wanting to join!"

The doors instantly slammed opened and the four yelped in surprise.

A Wigglytuff stood there with a bright, blinding smile on his face, "Hello! Hello! You three are here to sign up, right?"

 _'He seems so excited,'_ Remi thought with a small smile, _'I wonder if he'll start to hop around like a Buneary?'_

"Yes, we are!" Ana had finally squirmed her way out of Kikyo's tight grasp, "You're the guildmaster, huh?"

"You-!"

"Now, now, Chatot," the Wigglytuff soothed, "there's no reason to get heated."

He then turns to the three, "My name is Wigglytuff, what about you three?"

"Kikyo, guildmaster." The Riolu said with a small bow that earned her an approving nod from Chatot.

"Aviana, but you can call me Ana."

"R-Remi." She said quietly as those piercing blue eyes turned to her.

The guildmaster clapped his hands together, "Wonderful! Now if you'll be so kind," he motions towards the room he popped out of, "as to come in, we have to create your team."

The small group made their way into the room – the three females staring around in awe at the size of the room. Wigglytuff made his way behind his desk and grabbed a medium-sized chest before turning back to the others with a wide smile still upon his face.

"So, first of all," he grunted lightly as he dropped the chest before the three, "what will your team name be?"

"Fireblast!"

"No."

"Aww, c'mon Kikyo!"

" _ **No.**_ "

Remi groaned quietly as an intense pain overwhelmed her train of thought.

 _"Daddy, c'mon!" A little girl whined while her father chuckled at her eagerness._

 _"Which story would you like me to read tonight, sweetheart?"_

 _"Oh! Oh! The one about the magical tree daddy!"_

 _"You mean the story of Yggdrasil?"_

 _She nodded furiously, "Yes daddy! That one!"_

"Yggdrasil." She said unconsciously, not noticing that she had caught the others attention.

"That's...hmmm," Ana's face lightened, "that's actually not a bad name."

Kikyo smiled at the blushing Rockruff – who had just realized that she had spoken aloud.

"That is a lovely name." Wigglytuff and Chatot nodded in agreement.

"Team Yggdrasil it is," Wigglytuff gestured towards the chest with a smile, "here's a few things to help you three get started."

He turned to Chatot, "Would you mind helping them find their rooms?"

"Yes, Guildmaster Wigglytuff."

Ana opened the chest and smiled brightly as she rummaged around, her smile growing wider at what she found.

"Dibs!" She called out as she snatched an orange ribbon, tying it around her left ear in the shape of a bow.

Kikyo sighed heavily before grabbing a brown bag along with three explorer badges, "Oh, we also got a power band and a white bandana too!"

She turned to her other friend, "Remi?"

"Y-yes Kikyo?"

"Which would you like?"

The Rockruff eyed the white bandana, "Do you mind if I choose the bandana?"

"Of course," Kikyo smiled as she handed the white cloth over, "would you like me to help tie it for you?"

"A-ah," she struggled as she tried to tie it around her neck, "yes p-please."

Kikyo helped her tie it around her neck, "Ah, you look so adorable!"

The two laughed as Remi blushed brightly at their comments of 'adorable' and 'cute'.

Chatot decided to speak up, "Well ladies," they turned to him with smiles on their faces, "shall we go find your room? You three must be famished too – we'll stop by the kitchen so that you can eat before turning in."

Kikyo slammed her paw over Ana's muzzle before she could smart-off again, "That sounds lovely. Thank you."

* * *

"Aaahh," Ana sighed happily as she patted her slightly swollen belly, "those cherri berries hit the spot!"

Kikyo nodded slumping down onto her straw bed, "Yeah, those apples and oran berries really filled me up."

"I really loved the pecha berries." Remi added as she snuggled deeper into her bed.

It had really been a long day for them – especially her. She could remember nothing except her name, that she was a human, and now her age as well. No matter how hard she tried, Remi couldn't remember anything else.

It was all just blank.

She frowned, closing her eyes hoping that a good night's sleep would help.

"I can't believe we're finally here."

Remi kept her eyes closed, but she listened closely to the conversation.

"Yeah," Kikyo agreed, "I had always hoped that we would be able to join, but..."

"You never thought it would come true."

"….Yeah."

She heard shuffling, "It's all thanks to Mimi over there."

More shuffling, "Yes, but I hope that she'll be able to find her memories. I don't want us two to be the only ones happily achieving our dreams."

"Agreed. We should go on a few jobs and get used to being explorers before trying to find out how we're gonna help her."

"Yes," Kikyo yawned," but for now, let's just get some sleep."

"Mmhmm." The other slurred as they both dozed off to sleep.

Remi smiled as her heart warmed, "Thank you." She whispered before she too dozed off.

Everything would be just fine.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know please. *w*

Next chapter: **Questions and More Questions**

Please review? ;w;


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and More Questions

Vio: Sorry for not updating sooner!

Enjoy. ^w^

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Questions and More Questions**

* * *

"HEY!" The three females jumped up with shrieks of surprise, "RISE AND SHINE, LADIES!"

"Wha' the fuc'?" Ana slurred as she glared at Loudred through bleary eyes. Why was some freaking loud-mouth screaming this early in the morning?

"GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!"

Remi blinked dazedly, "Late for what exactly?"

"For the morning briefing!"

The loud pokemon shivered as he walked backed towards the main room, "If you're late, you'll be sorry!"

"Oh shit!" Ana and the others scrambled around to get their things before hurrying into the main room.

The threesome arrived to see the other guild members as well as Team Alpha _**and**_ Team Empress.

"You're late rookies!" Loudred yelled out irritably while Chatot scowled at him.

"Hush! Your voice is ridiculously loud!"

A grunt was his answer.

"Oi, Loudred," Said pokemon turned to see Orion smirking at him, "don't take what he says to heart – you know Mr. Chatot cares for ya."

He got various blank looks from his guild members.

"Tough crowd, huh?"

Nox frowned and jabbed his fist into his friend's ribs. It was way too early to be dealing with his bullshit remarks.

"Arceus dammit, Nox!"

"Shut up, Orion." Was their leader's response to the cursing fox. Orion glared at him, but quickly looked away when Ares glared back.

His damn glare was fuckin' lethal.

Remi turned away as she accidently caught the Lycanroc's eyes, discreetly noticing the small smile he sent her way. She also noticed the Gardevoir glaring at her.

She let out a shaky sigh at the other's piercing glare. Well, that wasn't a good sign.

"Anyways," Chatot coughed, "it seems that everyone is present."

He turned to the closed doors, "Guildmaster, we're ready for you to lead our morning ritual!"

Only Team Yggdrasil jumped as the doors slammed opened to reveal the guildmaster wearing...

"Are those sunglasses?" Ana asked in a deadpan voice as the guildmaster strutted out wearing a pair of shaded sunglasses.

"Good morning, my pupils!"

"GOOD MORNING, GUILDMASTER WIGGLYTUFF!" Was the loud reply he got, leaving the three newbies clueless and half-deaf in the process.

"Are you all ready?" He asked with a smirk, and, once again, everyone screamed their response.

"Then let's start! ONE!"

"DON'T SHIRK WORK!"

"TWO!"

"RUN AWAY AND PAY!"

"THREE!"

"SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

Remi smiled at the cheer. It seemed to do its job as there were smiles on everyone's faces – _**heck –**_ there was a big, goofy one on hers too.

She felt something nudge her and she looked over to see Kikyo and Ana smiling back at her, "Ya ready to do your best today, Mimi?"

She laughed, "Aye!"

* * *

Ares' smile widened at the sight of the Rockruff laughing, "Damn dude," Orion snickered, "you got it bad for her, don'cha?"

His smile fell as he crossed his arms, "So what?"

"Just be careful," Nox warned with a frown, "don't rush into it quickly like you did with Aria."

"I'll be just fine," he growled, his irritation was showing, "so just drop it, ok?" His eyes unconsciously traveled back to the prevolution that was, along with the rest of her team, speaking with Chatot.

He didn't know why he felt such strong feelings for this mysterious female. His chest felt tight and warm as he watched her – it confused him greatly. Although, it was love at first sight for his parents from what his mother had told him...was it true?

"Speaking of said bitch," Orion looked around in confusion, "where did she and her pose of ass kissers go?"

"You don't think she noticed, do you?"

Aries felt fury coil in his gut, "She won't lay a damn hand on her if I have anything to say about it."

He bared his teeth at the thought of that wench meddling in his affairs. Aria loved to play mind games and trick anyone into doing her bidding. She even treated her own friends – if you could even call them that – as if they were pawns in her game.

There was no way in hell he was going to let Remi become one, no way in hell!

* * *

"Now," Chatot fluttered about, "if you ladies will be so kind as to follow me upstairs."

Remi inwardly grinned as she could hear Ana complain about the stairs. It was her turn to climb these wretched steps. The four climbed the stairs with the exception of Chatot, who just flapped his way up.

"Now what?" Ana grumbled irritably as she straightened up her bow.

"Now," the bird fluttered over to the bulletin board that was labeled 'Job Board', "we find you ladies a job to complete."

"A job?! I thought we were gonna go kick some baddy butt!"

Chatot gave the Fennekin a dull look, "No one starts out here kicking 'baddy butt'. They must earn that right and..."

He shuffled uncomfortably, looking away from the three, "And," he motioned to them with his wing making them even more confused.

"And what?" Remi asked quietly, not wanting to set the advisor off.

"Oh..." Kikyo's eyes widened as she finally got his message, "We have to evolve if we want to fight, is that right?"

Chatot coughed loudly before Ana could begin her rant, if her narrowed eyes and snarl was anything to go by, "Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean then?"

"Well, you see," the pokemon pointed towards the outlaw side, or more specifically – the colored symbol by each outlaw name, "we have the Three Levels of Strength."

All three were confused, "Three Levels of Strength?"

He nodded, "Yes, the Three Levels of Strength. The lowest level is Omega," he pointed to a picture of a Butterfree that had a blue stamp by its name, "those are the enemies you three will be starting out with. Then there is the second level, or Beta for short," he points to another picture of Haunter with a yellow stamp by its name, "after you've leveled up enough, you'll be facing Betas. And, finally, there is the last level of strength known as Alpha. "

He flutters up towards the top, snatching a wanted poster and flutters his way down to show them a picture of a Ninetales that has a red stamp by its name, "You'll most likely be facing these opponents after you evolve."

Both Kikyo and Ana are quiet as they observe the wanted posters that are decorated mostly with blue and yellow with hints of red.

Remi crinkles her nose as she raises up on her hind legs, "What about that one?"

The three glance to where she is pointing, only to gasp at the sight of a black stamp that is barely showing from behind another poster.

"I thought I told Bidoof to remove all of them," the bird grumbles as he snatches the poster from its hiding place.

"What," the Riolu hesitates, "what level is that pokemon on?"

Chatot sighs heavily, narrowing his eyes at the three, "This is Bisharp," he shivers violently, "and he's a level Delta. Level Deltas are rare, so we really don't recommend them unless you're sure and strong enough to take one on. Sometimes we even have guild members go through field tests to see if they're up to the task."

"Is he really that dangerous?" Ana asks with wide eyes.

"Extremely," he gives them a sad smile, "so please don't mention him in front of Team Alpha."

The three froze in shock at his words.

Team Alpha had been beaten by this guy?!

"They got beat by this guy?" Remi asked, never taking her eyes off the picture.

Chatot nodded, "Yes," he looks around at the wandering guild members who are smiling and laughing, "it happened a while ago, but it's still fresh on their minds. They were visiting an old friend of theirs, only to come face-to-face with something that they would never forget. Their friend lying unconscious and bloody as Bisharp stood there examining the Time Gear that he was stealing."

"Time Gear?" Remi tore her haze from the poster to Chatot when it was Kikyo who answered her.

"A Time Gear is an artifact of great importance," she ignores the look she receives from Ana, "they keep control of the time flow throughout our world."

The advisor smiles at the Riolu in approval, "Correct. Anyways, where was I? Oh! Team Alpha tried to defeat him, but alas, he was too strong for them. They were brutally beaten by the fiend and had no chance of fighting back. He left his mark on all of them, even the guardian – their friend." He corrected when Remi gained a look of confusion.

"What'd he do to 'em?"

"Ana!" Kikyo growled, her paw raised as if she was going to bop her friend for her tone.

"Orion received a horrid scar on his back," she paused and looked at Chatot with wide eyes, "Nox had almost all of his bones broken – he's still healing."

Ana chuckled sadly, "Nox, you idiot."

"And Ares," he paused, "gained a scar as well – a scar of impalement."

Remi choked, "He was impaled?!"

Chatot shook his head, "Enough of that, now let's look for a job that you three can complete."

The horrified Rockruff looked back down at the poster of the menacing pokemon. He did look quite savage in the picture with gritted teeth, dried blood splattered all over his armor-like body, and the frigid look in his gray eyes.

 _'Why?'_ She thought desperately, _'Why does he seem so familiar?'_

* * *

"I can't believe that Team Alpha was beaten in such a ruthless way."

"I can't believe Chatot gave us a delivery job."

 **WHAM!**

"Dammit! Kikyo!" Ana snarled, rubbing the bump on her head.

"Now is not the time to joke about such a blood-thirsty beating!"

"Just trying to lighten the mood," the Fennekin grumbled, noticing that their third member was lagging, "what's wrong with you, Mimi? You've been quiet ever since we left the guild."

Both stopped as the Rockruff paused, "When," she hesitated, "when Chatot showed us the wanted poster, I – a shock went right through me. I feel like I should know who Bisharp is, but every time I try to remember who he is, everything begins to fade in and out."

Both females sent her equal looks of shock at her words, "You actually might know him?"

Remi shook her head, reaching up to rub at her temple, "I'm not for sure, but I hope that we don't know each other. I mean, he attacked Ares and the others...so why?"

Kikyo walked over and pulled the smaller pokemon into a hug, "Don't fret over it now, if the subject of _**him**_ is brought up in the future or if you regain parts of your memories that include him, we'll deal with it then, ok?"

"M'kay," was her shaky response as she snuggled further into her friend's golden fur.

"Well," Ana cleared her throat, "shall we be going? We gotta go find the pig's damn pearl."

Kikyo raise her paw in warning.

"Eep!"

Remi giggles as Ana practically sprints towards the next set of stairs that lead even further into the mysterious dungeon.

* * *

 ***?***

"You continue to defy me," a whimper, crimson painting the stone floor, "why won't you just tell me where Decimus is? If you do, you might just live long enough to see tomorrow."

A low growl, "N-Never!"

"If you do, maybe I can convince our lord to spare your life. You can get a job as a guard, maybe a fighter too? Fame? Glory? Females? All of it will be yours if you just tell me," a smirk, "I promise."

"Why?" Ragged coughing fills the room.

"Why what?"

Gold orbs narrow in fury, "Why do you serve such a monster?"

Silence.

The other doubles over with...laughter?

"Y-You wonder about th-that?" He cackles loudly, his crazed laughter echoing throughout the room.

After a few minutes of him cackling like a mad pokemon, he finally speaks, "I serve my master because he saved me."

"Saved you?!"

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes!"

The pokemon twirls, the deranged look in his eyes never disappearing, "He saved me a _loooooooong_ time ago," he grins down at his prisoner, "but enough about the past. Will you be joining us or not? My lord is expecting your answer and he does not like to be kept waiting."

Dagger-like teeth are revealed in a snarl/smirk, "Fuck you – you demented piece of filth."

"Very well," the other pouts sadly, "your choice is made."

The smile is back, "Say goodnight!"

 **SLASH!**

The pokemon looks down at the stone floor, which is now coated in crimson, and smiles, "Just wait Decimus," he begins to laugh, his tongue darting out to lap at the splatters of blood that coated his face, "I'm coming for you next!"

* * *

I'm sososososo sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter will make up for it! XuX

I also know that this chapter was supposed to be **Our Time to Shine** , but I kind of got carried away with this, but that will be the next chapter – there the action will begin.

Please review? ;w;


End file.
